dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Rain
Perfil thumb|250px|Rain *'Nombre:' 비 (Bi) / Rain *'Nombre real:' 정지훈 / Jung Ji Hoon *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Actor, Bailarín, Compositor, Productor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: 185 cm *'''Peso: 74 kg *'Grupo sanguíneo:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Cáncer *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Perro *'Familia:' Esposa/actriz Kim Tae Hee y dos hijas *'Agencia:' Rain Company **William Morris (EE.UU) Biografía Debutó el 28 de abril de 2002 con su canción "Rain". Rain pasó la mayor parte de su infancia viviendo con sus padres y su hermana menor, Jung Hanna, cerca de la Universidad Yonsei. A pesar de ser un niño introvertido y tímido, se descubrió que tenía una pasión por la danza, cuando actuó en un concurso de talentos para la escuela secundaria. Inicialmente tuvo dificultades para combinar la danza y los estudios académicos por lo que recibió bajas calificaciones durante el comienzo de la secundaria debido a sus prácticas de baile frecuentes. Él decidió seguir su pasión y asistió a la Escuela de Artes en donde recibió su primera instrucción formal en actuación y donde pudo continuar el baile también. Rain perdió a su madre mientras ella luchaba contra la diabetes, quien murió en el 2000. Dentro de ese mismo año, Rain fue contratado como aprendiz de JYP Entertainment, dirigida por el artista de grabación y productor J.Y. Park (JYP). En una entrevista en la CNN y también en un documental de Discovery Channel llamado Descubriendo Hip Korea, declaró que a pesar de sus habilidades le rechazaron en varias ocasiones por su aspecto: "De hecho, me dijeron después de una audición que mi canto y el baile era genial, pero yo no lo conseguía porque no tenía párpado doble". Sin embargo, finalmente lo logró cuando el productor J.Y. Park vio su determinación durante una audición en la que Rain bailó por horas sin parar, a diferencia de los diez minutos habituales. Durante los primeros años de su formación, fue bailarín secundario. En el 2003 participó en un programa de televisión en la cadena SBS, llamado "Banjun Drama", donde dio a conocer su dotes representativas. Después de esto ha hecho varios dramas de televisión, como "Sandong", "Full House" (con un gran éxito), "A Love to Kill" o "Fugitive". Ha recibido grandes premios tanto como cantante y actor, siendo reconocido en Japón como uno de los mejores. En el año 2006 realizó un concierto en Madison Square Garden (New York), vendiéndose las entradas en menos de un día. Se dice que Bi hará su debut oficial en Estados Unidos el próximo año, pero no se irá de Corea sin sacar su cuarto disco. 2008 es llamado para colaborar con una película en Hollywood llamada "Speed Racer". En ese mismo año cambia de agencia y crea su propia bajo el nombre de J.Tune Entertainment. Ademas, saca su 5º disco titulado "Rainism" y crea su propia marca de ropa llamada Six to Five. En noviembre de 2009 se estrenó su película "Ninja Assassin", en la cual es el actor principal. La película fue producida por las hermanas Wachowski (Creadoras de la saga "The Matrix") quienes observaron en él potencial tras ver la primera secuencia de la película Speed Racer, que también protagoniza. Además también eligió personalmente a los cinco miembros de su primer grupo de K-Pop (MBLAQ). El grupo debutó el 9 de octubre de 2009. Dramas *August Not The End (TBA) *Welcome 2 Life (MBC, 2019) *Sketch (jTBC, 2018) *Come Back Mister (SBS, 2016) *Diamond Lover (Zhejiang TV, 2015) *She's So Lovable (SBS, 2014) *Fugitive (KBS2, 2010) *A Love to Kill (KBS2, 2005) *Banjun Drama (SBS, 2005) *Full House (KBS2, 2004) *Sang Doo, Let's Go To School (KBS2, 2003) *Orange (SBS, 2002) Temas para Dramas *''Diamond Lover'' para Diamond Lover (2016) *''Pretend'' para Diamond Lover (2016) * Good Morning tema para A Love to Kill (2005) * My House is Sweet tema para A Love to Kill (2005) * I Love You tema para A Love to Kill (2005) Películas *The Cyclist King (2019) *For Love or Money (2014) *The Prince(2014) *R2B: Return to Base (2012) *Ninja Assassin (2009) *Meteoro-Speed Racer(2008) *I'm a Cyborg, But That's OK (2006) Temas para Películas * Kung Fu Fighting tema para Kung Fu Panda (2008) Programas De TV *Weekly Idol (MBCevery 1, 2017) Ep. 332 *The Return of Superman (KBS, 2017) Ep.182 *The Unit, MC (KBS, 2017) * Flower Crew (SBS, 2017) Ep.19 * Please Take Care of My Refrigerator (JTBC, 2017) Ep. 114 * Knowing Bros (jtbc, 2017) Ep. 58 * I Live Alone (MBC, 2017) Ep. 223-224 * 2017 Rain is Back (KBS, 2017) * Running Man: Hurry Up, Brother (ZJTV, 2016) Ep. 45 *Running Man (SBS, 2014) Ep. 188-189, 191, 214 *Happy Camp (HunamTV, 2014) Ep. 07-Marzo-2014 *The Return of Superman (KBS, 2014) Ep. 15 *Rain Effect (Mnet, 2014) *Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (KBS2, 2010-217) Ep. 50, 218, 348 *1 Night 2 Days (KBS, 2014) Ep. 328-329 *I Love Rain (Mnet Japan, 2010) *Strong Heart (SBS, 2010) Ep. 27-28 *TalkAsia (CNN International, 2009) *Rain On Trip (OliveTV, 2009) *Rain CM Diary (Mnet Japan, 2009) *Rain's Camp (OliveTV, 2009) *Hip Korea (Discobery Channel Korea, 2009) *S Diary (MBC, 2009) *Legend of Rain (Mnet, 2009) *Rainy Day Japan (Mnet Japan, 2008-2010) *Family Outing (SBS, 2008) Ep. 21-22 *Rain Comeback Special Showcase: I. Rain. Dance.=My Secret Dance Teacher (MBC, 2008) *Rain Comeback Special: Here Comes Rain (MBC, 2008) *Happy Together (KBS, 2002-2010) Temp. 1 Ep. 39, 51, 96, 107, 154, 164; Temp. 3 Ep. 71, 146 *Soulmate (KBS, 2002-2003) *Music Bank (KBS2, 2002-2003) *AOS con MBLAQ *ABC Entertainment Forecast (Programa USA) Colaboraciones *Kim Tae Woo - Brothers＆Me (with J.Y. Park & Rain) (2011) *G.NA - Things I Would Like To Do If I Had A Lover (2010) Anuncios Publicitarios 2008 *CLEAR for Men (Asia) *Miiow Sports (Japón) *KB Card Leather Style (con Lee Hyo Ri) *Nikkon CoolPix S600 (Corea) *[Telecom|Sk Telecom (Corea con Yoo In Young) *Anycall Samsung (con Victoria Song) (Corea / China) 2007 *LG's Pc y Monitor, "Xpion" y "Flaton" (toda Asia) *KB Star Card (Corea) *Clear Men (Islas Filipinas /Singapur /Malasia) *Calvin Klein Jeans (Korea) *(2006) PEPSI Commercial ( with Christina Aguilera) Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbum' {| class="wikitable collapsible collapsed" style="width: 500px; " border="1" cellspacing="1" cellpadding="1" {| ! style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(0, 153, 255); " |'Álbum' ! style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(0, 153, 255); " |'Información' ! style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(0, 153, 255); " |'Lista de canciones' |- | style="text-align:center;" |140px | style="text-align:center;" |n001 Fecha de lanzamiento: 13-Mayo-2002 | # 우(雨) (Rain) # 악수 (Handshakes) # 나쁜 남자 (Bad Guy) # 나 (Me) # 익숙치 않아서 (Can't Get Used To It) # Baby Baby # 안녕이란 말 대신 (Instead of Saying Goodbye) # 너처럼 (Like You) (feat. Bada) # 나론 안되니 ((Am I Not Good Enough)) (feat. Hoony Hoon, Heo In Chan) # 왜 (Why) # What's Love (feat. Danny Ahn, Lexy, Byul & J.Y. Park) |- | style="text-align:center;" |140px | style="text-align:center;" |Rain 2 Fecha de lanzamiento: 16-Octubre-2003 | # 2003.10.16 # 알면서 (Because I Know) # 난 또 니가 좋은거야 (Why Do I Love You Again) # 왜 하필 (How Come) # 너에게 나는 (I to You) # 너마저 (Even You) # 내가 유명해지니 좋니 (Do You Love Me Or My Fame) # 태양을 피하는 방법 (How To Avoid the Sun) (Gtr.Remix) # 화성에서 온 남자 금성에서 온 여자 (Men are From Mars, Woman are From Venus) # 아쉬운 빈 공간 (The Empty Space) # 안녕이란 말 대신 (Instead of Saying Goodbye) (Remix) # 태양을 피하는 방법 (How To Avoid the Sun) # 태양이 떠도 (Even When The Sun Rises) |- | style="text-align:center;" |140px | style="text-align:center;" |It's Raining Fecha de lanzamiento: 08-Octubre-2004 | # 하고 싶었던 말 (Words I Wanted To Say) # It's Raining # I Do # 지운 얼굴 (Familiar Face) # 11 Days # Quiz # My Groove (feat. Epik High & Lim Jung Hee) # 난 (I) # Biggest Thing # Wanna Talk (feat. Juvie) # But I Love You # 찾아요 (Looking) (feat. Huh In Chang) # No No No # To You # I Love You (feat. 노을) |- | style="text-align:center;" |140px | style="text-align:center;" |Rain's World Fecha de lanzamiento: 13-Octubre-2006 | #Rain's World # I'm Coming (Feat. Tablo) # With u # "내가 누웠던 침대" (In My Bed) # "하루도" (Not A Single Day) # "카시오페아 (Feat. 임정희)" (Cassiopeia (Feat. Lim Jeong Hee))  #Him & Me (Feat. Dynamic Duo) #Don't Stop   #"Touch Ya (Feat. Taewan (C-luv))"   #Move On   #Oh Yeah (Feat. Al)   #Friends (Feat.Tigher JK)   #"To My Friends"  #"나 (B-Garage Remix)" (Me) |- | style="text-align:center;" |140px | style="text-align:center;" |Rainism 5 Fecha de lanzamiento: 15-Octubre-2008 | #"My Way (Intro)"   #"RAINISM" # Only You   #"Love Story (0912......그 이후)" (0912......Since Then)  #"사랑이라는 건" (Love Is) #"내 여자" (My Girl) # You # Fresh Woman  #더 끌려 (Feat. Taewan (C-luv)) # "고개 돌려" (Turn Your Head)   #"9월 12일" (September 12th) # My Way # "RAINISM (Remix)" |- | style="text-align:center;" |140px | style="text-align:center;" |Rain Effect 6 Fecha de lanzamiento: 07-Enero-2014 | #Rain Effect #30SEXY #LA SONG #어디 가요. 오빠 (Where Are You Going, Oppa? (feat. HyunA) #마릴린 먼로 (Marilyn Monroe) #차에 타봐 (Baby) #Superman #알아버렸어 (Found Out) #Dear Mama Don't Cry #30SEXY (East4A Deeptech Mix) |} 'Edición Especial' 'Álbum Especial' Mini Álbum 'Single Digital' 'Japón' 'Álbum' 'Single' Conciertos/Tour *'Rain 1st Concert Tour "Rainy Day" 2005-2006' **29 y 30 Enero - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gimnastics Arena **26 y 27 Febrero - Kushan, Corea del Sur - KBS Hall **30 y 31 Julio - Tokyo, Japón - Tokyo International Forum Hall **03 y 04 Agosto - Osaka, Japón - Health Pension Association **02 Septiembre - Tokyo, Japón - Nippon Budokan **08 y 09 Octubre - Hong Kong, China - Whan Chai Convention Center **29 y 30 Diciembre - Taipei, Taiwán - Taiwán Arena Dome **02 Febrero - New York, EEUU - Madison Square Garden **25 y 26 Febrero - Bangkok, Tailandia - Impact Arena *'Rain 1st World Tour "Coming Rain" 2006' **15 y 16 Diciembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastics Arena **23 y 24 Diciembre - Las Vegas, EEUU - Caesars Palace **12, 13 y 14 Enero - Hong Kong, EEUU - Asia World Expo **21 Enero - Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia - Bukit Jalil Putra Indoor Stadium **10 y 11 Marzo - Hong Chi Minh City, Vietnam - Quan Khu 7 Gymnasium **30 Marzo - Taipei, Taiwán - Taoyuan Arena Stadium **14 Abril - Sydney, Australia - Olympic Park Acer Arena **25 Mayo - Tokyo, Japón - Tokyo Dome **02 Junio - Bangkok, Tailandia - Impact Arena **06 Octubre - Shangai, China - Hongkou Football Stadium **27 Octubre - Daegu, Corea - Daegu World Cup Stadium *'Rain "Six Tour Five Rain Fashion" Concert 2008' **23 Diciembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Korea Internacional Exhibition Center **06 Junio - Hong Kong, China - Wan Chai Convention Center **27 Junio - Macau, China - Cotai Museum *'Rain "Legend Of Rainism Rain" Asia Tour 2010-2011' **29 y 30 Agosto - Saitama, Japón - Super Gymnasium **09 y 10 Octubre - Seúl, Japón - Olympic Gymnastics Arena **28 y 29 Noviembre - Hong Kong, China - Asia World Expo **01 Diciembre - Jakarta, Indonesia - Mangga Dua Square **24 y 25 Diciembre - Las Vegas, EEUU - Caesar's Palace **23 y 24 Enero - Osaka, Japón - Osaka City Hall **30 Enero - Taipei, Taiwán - Kaohsiung National Stadium **17 y 18 Abril - Tokyo, Japón - Yoyogi Gymnasium *'Rain "Rain Love" Tour In Japan 2010' **22 y 23 Junio - Tokyo - Zepp Tokyo **25 Junio - Fukuoka - Zepp Fukuoka **28 y 29 Junio - Osaka - Zepp Osaka **01 y 02 Julio - Nagoya - Zepp Nagoya **04 Julio - Sendai - Zepp Sendai **05 Julio - Sapporo - Zepp Sapporo **17 y 18 Julio - Saitama - Saitama Super Arena *'Rain "The Best Show" Asia Tour 2011' **26 Marzo - Beijing, China - Master Card Arena **08 Mayo - Bangkok, Tailandia - Impact Arena **14 Mayo - Macao, China - Kumkang Arts Center **15 Mayo - Taipei, Taiwán - Nangang Exhibition Hall **22 Mayo - Singapore - Indoor Stadium **25 Mayo - Shangai, China - Shangai Gymnasium **28 Mayo - Guangzhou, China - Guangzhou Gymnasium *'Rain "The Best Show" Korea Tour 2011' **13 y 14 Agosto - Busan, Corea del Sur - Busan Convetion Andrés Exhibition Center **27 Agosto - Daegu, Corea del Sur - Daegu Convetion And Exhinition Center **03 Septiembre - Jeju, Corea del Sur - Jeju International Convention Center **17 Septiembre - Kwangju, Corea del Sur - Rosary Stadium **18 Septiembre - Daejeon, Corea del Sur - Daejeon Trade Show Hall **24 y 25 Septiembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastics Arena *'Rain Zepp Tour "Story Of Rain" 2013' **18 y 19 Noviembre - Fukuoka, Japón - Zepp Fukuoka **20 y 21 Noviembre - Osaka, Japón - Zepp Numba Osaka **14 y 15 Diciembre - Nagoya, Japón - Zepp Nagoya **25, 26, 27 y 28 Diciembre - Tokyo, Japón - Zepp Tokyo *'Rain "New Year's Eve" 2013-2014' **31 Diciembre - Singapore - Marina Bay Sands Convention And Exhibition Center **01 Enero - Singapore - '' Marina Bay Sands Convention And Exhibition Center'' *'Rain China Concert "Rain Effect" 2014' **28 Marzo - Beijing, China - Beijing National Indoor Stadium **20 Abril - Shangai, China - Shangai Grand Stage **24 Mayo - Guangzhou, China - Guangzhou International Sports Arena *'Rain "The Squall" World Tour 2015-2016' **07 y 08 Noviembre - Changsa, China **14 Noviembre - Shenzen, China **28 Noviembre - Wuhan, China **11, 12 y 13 Noviembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - SK Olympic Handball Gymnasium **19 Diciembre - Guangzhou, China **26 Diciembre - Shangai, China - Shangai Grand Stage **09 Enero - Beijing, China - Wuhan Living Room **23 Enero - Shenyang, China - Liaoning Stadium **30 Enero - Hong Kong, China - Asia World Expo Arena **05 Marzo - Hangzhou, China - Huanglong Gymnasium **23 Abril - Beijing, China - Sichuan Gymnasium **21 Mayo - Genting Pahang, Malasia **22 Mayo - Kuala Lumpur, Malasia **24 y 25 Mayo - Tokyo, Japón - Tokyo International Forum Hall A **04 Junio - Macau, China - The Venetian Macao Jinjuang Arts Center **18 Junio - Beijing, China - Le Shi Sports Ecology Center **30 Diciembre - Singapore - Resorts World Centosa *'Rain "New Year Party" 2016' **31 Diciembre - Taipei, Taiwán - Taipei National University Gymnasium Premios Curiosidades *'Familia:' Esposa (Kim Tae Hee), padre, una hermana menor (Hanna) y cuñado (Lee Wan). *'Fanclub:' Cloud *'Color fanclub:' Gris *'Educación:' Universidad Kyung Hee (Departamento de Música Post Moderna) *'Religión:' Catolicismo (Nombre de bautismo: Michael) *'Idiomas:' Coreano, inglés, japonés y chino mandarín. *'Cantantes a seguir:' Kang Ta, Van Ness Wu, Han Geng *'Ex-agencias:' **JYP Entertainment (2002-2007) **J.Tune Entertainment (2007-2011) **Cube Entertainment (2013-2015) *'Ex-grupo kpop:' Fan Club *Estuvo trabajando con 3LW y otras famosas celebridades americanas, lo que resultaría ser su debut oficial en los Estados Unidos en el 2007. *Tras la finalización de su último Tour, Rain's Coming Tour, en Junio de 2007, concluyó, así mismo, su contrato con la compañía JYP Entertainment. *Tras haber finalizado con JYP Entertaiment, creó su propia compañía J.Tune Entertainment, conocida anteriormente como Rainy Entertainment. Y, a su vez, firmó en la agencia William Morris, para su debut internacional. *Ha apadrinado a 3 grupos, tanto en el baile como en canto, estos son 2PM, Wonder Girls y MBLAQ. *Rain hizo historia en los MTV Movie Awards 2010, al convertirse en el primer coreano en ganar en dicho festival y el tercer asiático ganador de un premio MMA después de Jackie Chan y Lucy Liu. *Ingresó al servicio militar el 11 de Octubre del 2011, llevando a cabo sus últimos conciertos "The Best Show" en Seúl los días 24 y 25 de septiembre de ese mismo año, respectivamente. *En enero del 2013 se confirmó que mantenía una relación sentimental con la actriz Kim Tae Hee desde septiembre del 2012. *Realizó su primera presentación en Tailandia-Bangkok el día 24 de agosto de 2013, luego de completar el servicio militar obligatorio. *Compuso una canción especial para su difunta madre llamada "Dear Mama Don't Cry". *El 2 de enero del 2014 Rain lanza su nuevo disco "Rain Effect" llegando a ser N°1 en ventas, N°1 en el chart semanal de Hanteo, Geon y Synnara y lidera en el N°1 en las listas de búsquedas como Naver y Daum. *Recibió el bautismo católico en una catedral de Gyeonggi-do y su padrino fue el actor veterano Ahn Sung Ki. *El 17 de enero de 2017, Rain publicó una dulce carta escrita a mano en Instagram anunciando su compromiso con Kim Tae Hee luego de 4 años de relación. *Se casó con la actriz Kim Tae Hee el 19 de enero del 2017 en una ceremonia en una catedral en Seúl acompañados de sus amigos y familiares mas cercanos. * El 23 de mayo del 2017 se confirmo que el actor y su esposa Kim Tae Hee van a ser papás, y que la esposa se encuentra con 15 semanas de embarazo. *El 25 de octubre del 2017, nació su pequeña hija. *El 26 de febrero de 2019 la agencia de su esposa anunció su segundo embarazo y se espera que de a luz en septiembre. *El 19 de septiembre de 2019, nació su segunda hija. Enlaces *Página oficial (Rain Company) *Fanclub *Canal de YouTube *Facebook *Instagram *Twitter Galería Rain1.jpg Rain2.jpg Rain3.jpg Rain4.jpg Rain5.jpg Rain6.jpg Rain7.jpg Rain8.jpg Videografía 'Corea' Rain - Bad Guy|Bad Guy Rain - Handshakes|Handshakes Rain - How To Avoid the Sun|How To Avoid the Sun Rain - Instead of Saying Goodbye|Instead of Saying Goodbye Rain - It's Raining|It's Raining Rain - I|I Rain - I Do|I Do Rain - I'm Coming|I'm Coming 'Japón' Rain - Sad Tango (Japanese Ver.)|Sad Tango (Japanese Ver.) Rain - Free Way (Japanese Ver.)|Free Way (Japanese Ver.) Rain - Move On (Japanese Ver.)|Move On (Japanese Ver.) Rain - I Do (Japanese Ver.)|I Do (Japanese Ver.) 'China' Rain - Any Dream|Any Dream Rain - The Best Present (Chinese Ver.)|The Best Present (Chinese Ver.) Categoría:R.A.I.N. Company Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KDebut2002 Categoría:JDebut2006 Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JSolista Categoría:JBailarín Categoría:JActor Categoría:JCompositor